


长濑回你自己屋睡去！！by 小胖虎

by mimilittleblack



Category: KKH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimilittleblack/pseuds/mimilittleblack





	长濑回你自己屋睡去！！by 小胖虎

少年的欲望来得快，尤其是面对喜欢的人，也没什么克制不克制，知道亲友醉酒难醒且不吵闹，在另一张床上忘情拥吻的少年们连灯都等不及起身去关。  
光一吻着那被自己形容成富士山的三角嘴，不知道tsuyo是不是布丁吃多了，嘴唇的味道也是甜甜的，让人上瘾。被挑起欲望的刚，面色泛红，像是草莓团子一样，想剥开外衣品尝内里。他把手伸进刚睡衣下摆，抚摸到腰间的软肉，不由加重了气息，滑腻弹性的身体直接点燃了他欲望。  
放开让人沉溺的唇部，光一快速脱下了刚的睡衣睡裤，转而一路吮吸到相方肩膀的痣。“嗯啊...扣酱你干嘛...”刚被舔弄得害羞，推搡着伏在身上的人，光一抬头见那双圆眼蓄着一汪泪水，“tsuyo，你知不知道你这样好性感”，闻言，刚羞涩地捂住脸，不知怎样应答。  
光一无所谓得到回应，俯首继续品尝他的团子。白皙的身体随一路舔弄，染上了情欲的红，光一退到下半身，见到小小刚也微微勃起，露出的顶部像是熟透的樱桃色般诱人，“呐，tsuyo，这里也红了哦”，刚羞得撑起上半身，压低嗓音向正在和赤裸的小小刚打招呼的人吼“要做就做！少废话！啊...哈啊...”光一张口含住了小小刚的顶部，双手扶住的腰部在颤抖，刚双臂失力，上身砸回床铺。光一口中的炙热也在慢慢升温、胀大，舌尖坏心地转着圈地滑过头部与茎身相连的沟壑，收获了腻人的呻吟。  
“啊~啊....ko..koi...chi....嗯啊...不行啊...啊.........”  
光一含着嘴中物，口齿不清地提醒，“粗呦小僧点，藏濑还碎在那面 (tsuyo小声点，长濑还睡在那边)”。  
光一双手顺着腰窝、腹股沟，穿过刚下体的密林，握住已经完全翘起的阴茎，上下摆动自己的头，手和嘴配合着，又想听到刚发出更动情、更难以克制的声音。  
“唔...唔嗯....啊...”刚一手紧紧捂着自己的嘴，一手抓着身侧的床单用力拧着，光一在身下给的太过刺激，爽得头脑将近一片空白，更不知道自己有没有吵醒亲友，在欲望中，刚勉强转头看向睡在自己床上的长濑，见对方睡得一脸蠢样，稍稍感到放心时，又泄出呻吟。  
见人不专心，托起刚的臀部，细腻滑弹的臀肉从指缝溢出些许，口中的阴茎濒临射精，放弃了其他动作，只含住头部，舌头反复舔弄那个小孔。  
“啊....啊啊....扣酱不行...放开啊....哈啊....”刚尖声叫出，胯骨却不受控制得向上拱起，想将阴茎再送入光一口中。在高潮来临之际，光一张口离开刚的下体，唇角与龟头拉起黏稠的丝线，它在光一起身时断掉，落在比刚刚胀大几倍的茎身上。  
高潮被强制截断，刚瞪着从下身重新爬回来的光一委屈得哭出来，但光一看起来也不大好，依旧穿着衣服，下身禁锢在修身的牛仔裤里紧紧顶着裤线。  
“tsuyo，我今晚可以进去吗？”不知是口了太久还是在情欲里恍惚，光一的声音异常低哑磁性，刚起身反转了两人的体位，跨在光一身上手忙脚乱地脱光他的衣服，而光一仰躺在床上，抬手摸索床头柜里的套，抽出、撕开一片，却马上被刚夺了过去，“今天可以....不带的...”，光一的理智让他皱起眉毛“不行，你会受伤的！”  
轻笑一声，像是要证明什么，刚扶着光一的腹肌，抬起臀部，找到位置，对准硬着的小光，缓缓坐下去。光一毫无阻力地感受到他身体的温度和肠道的柔韧，怎么？刚等自己回来时已经润滑扩张过了？  
“嗯...今天本就想和你...以为babe来了就不能做了....呼....”刚的臀部几乎吃下去了小光的一半，“不过看来...babe在这儿....倒是更有趣啊....”说罢，刚直起身子，前后摆动身体动了起来。  
“哈啊...哈....啊....扣酱快...呃啊.....帮帮我....”小小刚随着刚的摆动上下直挺挺地晃着，光一伸手握住套弄，另一边腰胯随着刚的频率上下抽插，并越来越快。“啊啊...啊....啊........”或许是没有酒精麻痹神经，亲友在一旁昏睡的情况下，刚的身体更加敏感，放声叫了起来。而经唇舌照顾过的小小刚在光一几次撸动之后也射在两人的腹部，高潮的快感让刚双腿脱力，前倾下去，跌进光一的怀里，趴在胸口颤抖着喘粗气。  
刚释放了一次，但小光还硬着插在他的后穴里，光一忍受着恋人吹在脖颈间的酥麻，小心翼翼地问 “tsuyo为什么不想我带套？”，刚调整呼吸，半晌后收缩后穴的肌肉，撒娇样回答“要忘记内射的感觉了，想你”。  
得到这样的邀请，光一再也不想压抑冲动，坐起身直接扑倒，就势把滚烫的肉棒全部插进下面那出柔软，而上面也不闲着，大拇指对那两点乳首反复揉搓，手掌拢起比自己锻炼还大的乳房按压着。刚还没度过缓冲期，却也用手扒开两腿，方便恋人的进入。  
两人许久没有这样配合默契的亲密性爱了，小光很快够到刚体内的那一点，调整好角度在肠道里直冲那点高速抽送。“啊啊...啊啊...啊...” 刚仿佛被打开了什么开关，泪水积满发红的眼眶，又断线般伴着身体的晃动洒了出来，娇喘也被下身冲撞得支离破碎，双手紧紧抓着身下的床单被套，上身弓起却又把两乳送到光一手中玩弄。  
刚肿着两眼哭泣，“光一....啊啊...灯好亮....关..关上啊啊...啊... ”可人正陷在情欲中，怎么会离开，光一随手捡起扔在床上的长濑扔掉的领带，系在刚头上，遮住他的视线，而肉棒的抽送从未停止。 “啊...好舒...服啊...哈....啊啊....”恍恍惚惚的一片漆黑中，刚听着臀肉撞击的“啪啪” 声，感觉理智都要在激烈的性爱中被抽走，只知顺从欲望放肆地沉沦其中。  
刚张着嘴大口喘着，呻吟声断断续续传出，光一的阴茎抽动着肠肉，两人做到动情，分泌出体液润滑了摩擦，一些空气被带入体内，混合着，在穴口发出“咕叽咕叽”的水声。如此刺激着光一视觉听觉，在又一阵抽动后，光一粗喘着狠狠地射在了刚体内的敏感点上，激得小小刚又流出淫液，与汗水一起彻底沾湿了小腹。

 

光一还硬着埋在刚的身体里，想俯身亲吻微张着的三角嘴，那边安静许久的长濑却突然翻身，大声鼓劲儿——“扣酱干巴爹ne~！”。

还没清醒的小光瞬时萎了下去，而被蒙住双眼的刚也吓得绞紧了穴口，“唔——！”被精神肉体双重惊吓的光一闷哼出来，刚解下领带，无措地不知先安慰恋人，还是先确认亲友是不是目睹了活春宫。  
二人凝住呼吸不敢再有丝毫声响。  
过了片刻，确认长濑又睡“死”过去，光一这才回想起今晚喝酒时和他倾诉自己对刚的爱意，那时候长濑就是感性地流着泪、大着舌头和自己重复“tsuyo酱值得的，扣酱干巴爹，要幸福哦..”....  
得，醉酒睡一半说梦话罢了，虚惊。

小光从刚身体里软软地滑出来，光一一脸郁闷跪坐在一旁。看到勾带出的白浊从刚红肿的穴口流出，黏稠地顺着泛红的臀部缓缓滑下沾湿床单。即便如此，小光还是歪歪地荡在腿根儿中央，没有“苏醒”的倾向。  
“噗——”刚见状调笑道“kouichi不会就这么不举了吧？” 光一脸色像吃了两斤茄子一样恨恨瞪着瘫在那边暴睡的长濑。“好啦，小扣酱才不会那么脆弱”。刚爬过来伸手像对待小孩子一样拍了拍...小光的头部，又掌心向上捧住还蔫儿着的肉棒，放进自己的口中。  
灵活的舌头从头部一路舔舐到根部，饱满的卵蛋被两手缓缓揉搓，堂本光一刚刚的心悸就这样慢慢被转移了注意，酥爽油然而生。光一低头便能看到刚微微颤抖的长长睫毛，和嘟起的三角嘴，呼吸打在根部的毛发上隐隐有些痒，恋人闭着眼虔诚般地服务着自己，心中得到莫大的满足和快感。丰满白嫩的臀肉勾人地摆动着，光一脑海中浮现出精液从穴口流出的场面，回忆起甬道内的温软湿热，此刻，刚摇晃着脑袋，呜呜地哼着吐出又长大了的小光，“咳...我还真是不该担心你啊...这么快又硬了...”。  
不想有顾忌地和恋人亲热，光一抱起人让他的双腿盘在自己腰间，伸手抱了床被子，关掉卧室灯往客厅走。  
“诶，拿着润滑剂啊”  
“不用，tsuyo已经够湿了。”

刚跪趴在沙发上，光一站在身后扣着刚的胯骨使劲儿摆动腰腹，卵蛋被甩在刚白嫩嫩的臀部，就着后穴流出的一片泥泞啪啪作响。肠道挤压着愈加坚挺的阴茎，之前射进去的精液润滑了内壁，后入的姿势让光一进到了前所未有的深度，“啊~啊啊~啊~...”绝顶的高潮让刚变了调的呻吟，刚刚塌下腰的瞬间被光一一手搂回继续承受着粗长性器的贯穿，滴着淫液的根部被另一只手握住撸动延长着高潮，身体不受控制地抽搐颤抖，刚感觉小腹升起了一种可怕的快感，自己仿佛要融化在光一手里了。  
“呼....tsuyo还好么...接下来轮到我咯..”光一轻语，双手各自拉住刚两边脱力的手肘，将呼吸还没平息的恋人拉起身，再一次大幅度摆动腰胯。刚已经酸麻的后穴已无力收缩，疲惫的身体顺从地被光一前后摇动，每一次都是全根顶入抽出，噗呲噗呲的响声让刚羞红两耳，如果说刚刚还沉溺于光一给的情欲里，那现在他只求还在自己肠道里大操大干的肉棒尽快释放。  
滚烫的液体终于泄出，光一从身后抱着刚扑到沙发上歇息，两人一身汗湿。本想就这么直接睡去，突然想到屋里还有一个长濑，光一赶紧扶起刚走向浴室，还“贴心” 地伸入三指堵住了刚走动时汩汩流淌白浊的穴口。在浴缸里被光一抱着清洗的刚想着，不能再在和酒后的扣酱做爱了，腰好酸啊。

“呐~扣酱....”  
“纳尼？tsuyo~”某狐狸心情蛮好地回应着。  
“今晚就这样吧~没力气再做了...”  
“好啊 tsuyo睡吧 一切交给我...”  
“.......”刚盯着在胸前环抱着抚摸自己乳头的手，身后的人还在啃咬着自己的后颈，干脆放弃挣扎，昏睡过去。

 

 

“扣酱！果咩！你们照顾我一夜吧，哎呀辛苦了，瞧你俩眼圈黑得......这屋里还被我这个醉鬼弄得一股怪味儿....哎...”  
“babe啊，我们照顾你没什么，可你昨晚喝醉了嘴里念念有词，召唤出了babe星的宇宙人在我们屋里开趴体诶~我和扣酱都没睡好哼╯△╰”  
“果咩果咩tsuyo酱QAQ 那多谢你们的照看了，要不改天我再来照顾你们休息哦~那我回宿舍咯~拜拜tsuyo酱~拜拜扣酱~”  
“拜拜?Bye~（っ?△?)??”  
“.... ....”  
“.......？？扣酱？？”

 

“长濑回你自己屋睡去！！！ (｀へ′)=3”

 

酒还没醒完全长濑悻悻地回到自己的地盘，沾床又睡了过去，  
依旧没发现他消失了的领带。。。


End file.
